


Night Out

by Hieiko



Series: Big Bad and Little Bit [14]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years in the future, Spike takes Dawn out on patrol. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> A short attempt at breaking my writers' block in the BtVS fandom.

"It's no fun the way you do it, Nibblet."

"Maybe not for you, Spike, but it's fun for me!" Dawn Summers snapped her fingers and flashed a smile in the direction of her best friend. In front of her, a bright green dimensional portal closed after sucking one of four Fyarl demons into its depths.

Spike grunted as he kicked a Fyarl behind the knees, and it went down. He plunged a silver knife in its neck, killing it. Suddenly, he yelped as another Fyarl hauled him up by his forearm and tossed him against the alley wall. He was up in a second, but just as he was about to leap on the demon, it disappeared in a flash of green.

"Oops. Sorry, Spike."

"You're not sorry, Bit," Spike called back, as he pulled out his knife from the dead Fyarl, and threw it at the last one still standing. The blade struck the Fyarl between the eyes, and it dropped dead. "I reckon we're done for the night. Where's our next stop, birthday girl?"

"I think we've still got some cake left," Dawn replied. "Let's go home."

Spike wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "As you wish, pet."


End file.
